Dragon Ball Z: Sagas
This article is about the video game. For the sagas in Dragon Ball Z, see List of sagas in Dragon Ball Z. Dragon Ball Z: Sagas is a 3D adventure game developed by Avalanche Studios and published by Atari, based on the anime Dragon Ball Z. The game features a single player adventure mode which ranges from the beginning of Dragon Ball Z through the destruction of Cell. Additionally, the entire game can be played through cooperatively with two players. Sagas is the first and only Dragon Ball Z game to be released across all sixth generation consoles, the first Dragon Ball Z console game to be developed by a non-Japanese developer (American in this case), and the first Dragon Ball Z game to be released on a non-Japanese console, the Xbox. It also ended up being the only Dragon Ball Z game to be released on the original Xbox, while the Japanese machines (mainly PlayStation 2) continued to get a steady stream of Dragon Ball related games, all of which are still made by Japanese developers. Gameplay Sagas has fighting-based gameplay with new abilities becoming available via upgrade. There are three basic fighting styles: Melee, Combo, and Ki. Melee attacks are often swift and leave the opponent temporarily stunned. Combo attacks are several consecutive punches or kicks to the opponent which may contain up to 10 hits. Ki attacks are energy blasts that rely on a rechargeable meter for power. The most powerful Ki blast is the "Special Move" found in the first level. Levels and Sagas There are about 19 levels in the game. These levels are split into sagas. The sagas, in order are: Saiyan Saga, Namek Saga, Frieza Saga, Yardrat Saga, Trunks Saga, Android Saga, and the Cell Games Saga. In the levels of the game you must complete many quests, buy upgrades, kill many opponents and fight powerful bosses. Characters Playable characters *Goku (The Arrival, Saiyans Duel, Ascended, RIT Armor, Cell Games) *Vegeta (Saiyan Elite, RIT Armor, RIT Armor Variant) *Gohan (Kid, Kid RIT Armor, Teen RIT Armor, Teen Namekian Uniform, Teen Cell Games, Adult) *Piccolo (Normal, With Cape) *Future Trunks (No Jacket, Dark Jacket, Light Jacket, RIT Armor, RIT Armor Variant, Teen) *Future Gohan (Adult, Classic orange and blue uniform, has one arm) After completing the game, along with being able to play any level with any of the previous characters, the following characters are unlocked: *Bardock *Broly *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha Bosses *Raditz – (Saiyan Saga) *Nappa – (Saiyan Saga) *Vegeta – (Saiyan Saga) *Recoome – (Namek Saga) *Jeice and Burter – (Namek Saga) *Captain Ginyu – (Namek Saga) *Captain Ginyu in Goku's body *Frieza First Form – (Frieza Saga) *Frieza Second Form – (Frieza Saga) *Frieza Final Form – (Frieza Saga) *Soba – (Yardrat Saga) *Future Android 17 – (Trunks Saga) *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 – (Trunks Saga) *Android 19 and Android 20 – (Androids Saga) *Android 18 – (Androids Saga) *Android 17 – (Androids Saga) *Cell Semi-Perfect Form – (Androids Saga) *Cell Perfect Form – (Cell Games Saga) Other enemies *Saibamen – (Saiyan Saga and Android Saga) *Frieza's soldiers – (Namek Saga and Frieza Saga) *Soba's spawned demi-creatures – (Yardrat Saga) *Prototype Android – (Trunks Saga and Android Saga) *Cell Jr. – (Cell Games Saga) Reception Sagas received mixed reviews adding up to a 53% on Game Rankings.Dragon Ball Z: Sagas on Game Rankings Due to this, Sagas wasn't shipped anywhere outside of North America. IGN gave the game 4 out of 10,IGN: Dragon Ball Z: Sagas Review claiming that, "In the end, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas fails in all departments. It's nowhere near as fun or functional as the Budokai games, and completely fails in taking the series into a new direction." The reviews were mainly a result of lack of gameplay. IGN also claims that "The lack of characters, sagas, and moves is what brings the game down. There is no reason why the very great Dragon Ball Z franchise should be taking a step backwards." Trivia *Semi-Perfect Cell is mistakenly called "Imperfect Cell". *If the player gets all the upgrades, there will still be one coin remaining. Gallery References External links *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/dragon-ball-z-sagas Dragon Ball Z: Sagas review at mobygames.com] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Future Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games with stated Power Levels